Famille perdue
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Ulrich Kohl n'existe pas, son frère jumeau non plus, officiellement. Leur vie a été foutue en l'air par un imposteur et ils ont tout perdu. Ils s'échappent de leur prison et filent en Amérique pour trouver des réponses. Parviendront-ils à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Anja ? Arriverons-t-ils a protéger leurs ex coéquipiers ? Que vont-ils découvrir ? John les aidera c'est sûr.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma troisième contribution à la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018. Il s'agit de mon deuxième OS sur le thème suivant: Salut.

Je penses que pour bien comprendre le texte il faut avoir vu l'épisode sur lequel je me suis basée pour écrire, bien que là, cela se passe dans un univers alternatif.

Donc jetés éventuellement un coup d'œil à l'épisode 8 de la saison 1 de Person of Interest: Passage à l'Ouest.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Famille perdue

En Allemagne, au temps de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il fallait toujours saluer ! Chaque fois qu'une personne lambda croisait un gradé, elle devait saluer, lever le bras pour le dirigeant de notre pays. Certains ne le portait pas dans leur cœur, mais ils étaient obligés de le faire sous peine de voir leur famille menacée. Mais là ne se trouve pas le centre du problème. Il existait une police secrète à ce moment-là: La police de l'ombre. Quelque chose de similaire a continué à exister durant la guerre froide. Cette dernière rassemblait les personnes qui travaillaient à la "protection" de l'Allemagne.

En réalité, ces gens-là se chargeaient de l'élimination de ceux qui s'opposaient au régime de l'époque. J'en ai fait partie, mais j'étais complètement contre leurs actions. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là alors ? Eh bien... Gardez cela pour vous, mais j'étais un espion infiltré dans cette organisation. Moi et mon frère, nous devions en apprendre le plus possible sur ce groupe secret. Mais nous devions aussi nous assurer que certaines personnes survivent à des tentatives d'assassinat. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu sauver tout le monde et on nous a fait porter la responsabilité de ces meurtres.

Pourquoi ? C'est simple, ils ont eu lieu à chacun des endroits où nous avions des missions à accomplir. Donc, de fil en aiguille, compte tenu que nous n'avions rien pour prouver notre innocence, nous avons été enfermés tous les deux. Nous avons perdu nos proches, pendant presque vingt ans, nous avons été retenus dans un trou à rat puant. Heureusement, nous avions un peu de distraction, mon frère jumeau, a un fils qui à ce moment-là nous envoyait des nouvelles du monde ou le plus souvent de sa propre famille.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons réussi à sortir de notre prison et nous sommes à la recherche de nos anciens coéquipiers pour les interroger. À quel sujet ? Tout d'abord, pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma femme: Anja et ensuite pour retrouver le reste de la famille. Nous sommes obligés de prendre une fausse identité pour nous rendre aux États-Unis, et mon frère n'a même pas eu le temps d'aller voir son fils avant que l'on quitte le pays. Il ne m'en veut pas. Il sait bien que j'ai besoin de lui. En plus, nous sommes au courant que quelqu'un d'autre est à la recherche de nos anciens coéquipiers. Nous devons les trouver avant lui. Sinon, nous n'arriverons jamais à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Malheureusement, les agents secrets de notre gouvernement nous cherchaient déjà à la gare. Ils n'ont pas de photos de mon frère. D'aucun dirait que ce n'est pas un problème puisque nous sommes jumeaux, mais en fait, nous sommes très différent pour ce qui est du physique. Son visage à des traits plus fins que le mien et il n'est pas atteint de calvitie. Ses cheveux lui vont presque à l'épaule et il les teint en noir, tandis que j'ai le crâne quasiment dégarnie, mais pourvu de cheveux blancs. Lui, il n'a aucun problème pour se fondre dans la masse. Il peut même prendre l'initiative de saluer quelqu'un pour lui demander la direction à emprunter pour le premier endroit où nous devons nous rendre. Il a aussi pris le temps du voyage pour apprendre à masquer son accent, ce qui le rend encore plus discret que moi. Cela me procure également une bonne diversion pour que je me joigne à un groupe de touristes et que je puisse sortir de la gare sans attirer l'attention.

Il me rejoint tout de suite après et nous nous mettons en route, en espérant que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard pour sauver nos anciens équipiers. Ils ne savaient pas que celui qui travaillait avec eux, quelques semaines après le début de notre coopération, n'était pas moi, mais un sosie. Heureusement, ce salopard n'a jamais touché mon Anja, il préférait les hommes et j'imagine que c'est toujours d'actualité. Qui sait ce qu'il réserve comme traitement à nos amis ? Nous arrivons enfin à l'adresse d'Hauffe, mais il était trop tard pour notre ami.

L'imposteur l'a interrogé en employant la méthode que j'affectionnais au début de mon travail, mais que je n'ai pas souvent utilisée. Dès que j'ai remarqué que l'on avait pris ma place, je me suis appliqué à prendre un boulot honnête, tout comme mon frère. Mais cela n'a pas suffi pour l'empêcher de nous faire envoyer en taule à sa place. Nous n'avons même pas été là pour l'enterrement d'Anja. Perdu dans ces sombres pensées tout en regardant le corps sans vie de notre officier de liaison, je ne réalise pas le temps qui file jusqu'à ce que mon frère ne pose une main sur mon épaule et me dise:  
\- Nous nous vengerons mon frère, mais nous devons nous dépêcher si l'on veut sauver les autres.

Il a raison, je dois me ressaisir, nous devons encore retrouver Wernick et Steiller, et nous savons tous les deux que cela ne sera pas chose aisée. Pourtant, après avoir pas mal galéré, malgré les talents de hacker de mon frère, qui a pris quelques leçons pendant que je cherchais des infos autrement, nous avons trouvé un endroit souvent fréquenté par Wernick. Mais là encore, il est trop tard. La rage qui me saisit alors est si grande que j'en ai presque cassé des meubles dans le restaurant, mais mon jumeau, plus sage et observateur à repérer un gars, plus jeune que nous, en costume, sortir discrètement puis piquer l'ambulance dans laquelle se trouve Wernick.

Nous décidons donc de le suivre, et c'était un bon plan, parce que grâce à lui, nous avons trouvé un moyen de découvrir où était le dernier membre de notre équipe. Je laisse mon frère exécuter la recherche internet tandis que je fais le guet, au cas où l'imposteur se trouve dans les parages. Nous nous rendons ensuite jusqu'au chantier, cette fois, nous arrivons les premiers. Mon frère à la garde des armes et reste en bas, il va doit me prévenir si l'imposteur se montre. Moi, je monte sur le toit, j'y trouve Steiller au téléphone. Il me reconnaît immédiatement contrairement aux autres.

Il est celui qui m'a appris le métier, mais je suis en colère contre lui parce qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait usurpé ma place. J'avais envie de l'étrangler, mais je parviens heureusement à garder mon calme. Je salue mon ancien ami en allemand avant de m'approcher de lui, les mains le long du corps puis demande:  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?  
\- Tu veux me tuer comme tu l'as fait pour les autres.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Il a les mêmes méthodes, me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il n'est pas moi. Je n'ai travaillé que deux mois avec vous avant que quelqu'un ne prenne ma place à vos côtés. Anja était souvent en contact avec lui quand je n'étais pas là, mais il ne l'approchait pas, elle sentait qu'il était différent, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a commencé à me craindre. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui prouver que je disais la vérité. Et vous, vous m'avez vendu aux Américains. Je me suis donc enfuis avec Anja, et maintenant, je l'ai perdu et c'est votre faute à tous. Mais je ne vous tuerais pas. Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? J'étais votre ami et toi, tu étais celui qui s'entendait le mieux avec ma femme. Pourquoi les avez-vous laissé faire ça ?  
\- Si tu dis la vérité Ulrich... J'imagine que je peux te le dire. Tout ça, cet accident de voiture, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Les Américains ont fait ça pour protéger Anja. J'étais le seul à savoir qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle était, de nous tous, celle qui te craignait le plus. Mais, je sens que tu es sincère, alors, je vais t'aider à la retrouver.  
\- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?  
\- Évidemment, tu crois que je te dirais ça sinon ?

Je ne réponds pas à cette question, je me contente de le regarder composer un numéro sur le téléphone reposant sur une table de travail. Il me tend le combiné, je le porte à mon oreille et je reconnais la voix. Je suis incapable de dire un mot et elle raccroche, croyant probablement à un faux numéro. Je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux tandis que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. J'ai reçu un SMS, c'est mon frère qui me dit que l'imposteur n'est pas loin du chantier. Il faut que je sorte Steiller de là. Je lui explique rapidement les choses et nous parvenons à nous sauver par une issue de secours.

Il nous conduit chez lui, pour le moment, nous y serons en sécurité. Il me doit bien ça après avoir foutu en l'air plus de 20 ans de ma vie et de celle de mon frère. Il m'indique ensuite où je peux trouver Anja et nous nous hâtons de nous rendre là-bas tandis que Steiller se rend au poste de police sur le conseil d'un mystérieux informateur qui lui a annoncé mon arrivée. Une fois à destination, nous avons à nouveau la mauvaise surprise de ne rien trouver, si ce n'est un album photos et des impacts de balle dans les murs en plus de cordes et d'aiguilles ayant récemment servi pour torturer quelqu'un. J'espère que cette personne n'était pas mon Anja. En examinant avec attention l'album, je reconnais chez la gamine qui y est souvent présente, les yeux de notre mère. Je comprends alors que ma femme m'a caché quelque chose et qu'à cause de cela, je risquais de la perdre elle aussi ce soir.

Je m'empare donc de l'album et d'une enveloppe sur laquelle figure l'adresse de l'établissement scolaire fréquenté par ma fille. Mon frère ayant eu la bonne idée de louer une voiture sous un faux nom, nous arrivons vite à destination mais pas assez apparemment. Nous avons interrogé des jeunes en leur montrant la photo de ma fille: Marie, mais ils nous ont appris qu'elle était partie avec un homme qui était mon portrait craché. Ils nous ont indiqué la direction empruntée et nous finissons par trouver Anja, Marie, un type en costume, et l'imposteur, dans un parc pas très loin de là.

En le voyant pointer une arme sur ma femme, je sortis la mienne et lui dit:  
\- Si jamais tu oses tirer, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau imposteur.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour sortir de taule Kohl ?!  
\- Je n'étais pas tous seul là-dedans. Nous avons fini par trouver un moyen de nous barrer.  
\- Ah oui ? Et il est où ton ami ?

Je ne réponds pas, avant d'entrer mon jumeau et moi, nous nous sommes séparer, il a fait le tour par les fourrés. Maintenant, il est derrière le type qui menace ma femme et je souris. Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouve assommé.

Je baisse mon arme et la range avant de m'approcher du type en costume pour lui demander après l'avoir salué poliment d'un signe de tête:  
\- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour les aider ?  
\- Parce que je savais par un ami que vous alliez tous les deux arriver à temps Ulrich Kohl.  
\- C'était quand même limite niveau timing n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hum... Si vous le dites. Vous savez, vous devriez aller leur parler, elles ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

Là encore, je reste muet, mais je me place tout près de mon Anja. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je lui souris puis elle demande:  
\- C'est vraiment toi cette fois Ulrich ?  
\- Bien sûr Anja. Tu crois vraiment que je vous aurais fait ce que cette ordure avait prévu sachant qu'elle est ma fille ?  
\- Tu ... Oui, c'est vrai, le Ulrich que j'ai connu n'aurais pas fait ça. Mais tu as tué des gens depuis.  
\- Je n'ai travaillé que pendant deux mois dans cette équipe. Je n'ai tué personne. C'est lui qui l'a fait en faisant en sorte que tout soit contre moi, je déclare en désignant le type assommé.  
\- Tu veux dire que depuis le début tu me disais la vérité ?  
\- Oui, mais prier pour mon salut n'a servi à rien. Je suis tout de même allé en prison avec mon frère et il a été séparé de son fils. J'ai été séparé de toi et d'elle en te croyant morte et maintenant, je me demande si je dois te saluer une dernière fois ou si tu veux bien essayer de me pardonner.  
\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. Au lieu de cela je ...  
\- C'est bon Anja. Tout va bien maintenant. Il faut juste que l'on règle quelques problèmes d'ordre administratifs et tout ira mieux.

J'entends ensuite la jeune femme se racler la gorge et me tourne vers elle en même temps que sa mère. Notre regard interrogateur la pousse à parler:  
\- Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre conversation mais je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe là. Vous êtes qui ? Et c'est qui se type par terre qui dit avoir connu mon père ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire. Nous aurons le temps de l'aborder en détail quand j'aurais réglé quelques détails avec la police et les services secrets allemands. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. J'entends déjà le bruit de leurs lourdes bottes sur le sol.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, les policiers pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Mon frère et moi, nous échappons aux menottes grâce aux témoignages d'Anja et Marie, ainsi que de Steiller et probablement de son mystérieux informateur. Les vrais faits s'étant déroulés dans mon sombre passé furent donc relatés et nous sommes dorénavant des citoyens lavés de tout soupçon mon frère et moi. Nous nous rendons même au chevet de Wernick, il a été sauvé par le mystérieux homme en costume qui a disparu peut avant l'arrivée des policiers. Saluer mon vieil ami dans un tel endroit m'a fait très bizarre, mais j'étais content de connaître au moins deux personnes en Amérique. Bien sûr, j'ai aussi ma femme et ma fille, mais je préfère leur laisser le temps de digérer tout ce qui a été dit.

Il faut bien qu'elles intègrent le fait que je n'ai jamais tué personne avant que je puisse espérer tisser un lien avec ma fille. En attendant, j'ai de quoi faire avec mon nouveau travail, et mon neveu qui est venu s'installer en Amérique avec sa famille. Finalement, j'ai réussi à faire amande honorable et obtenir le salut de mon âme alors que tout le monde était prêt à me condamner pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait.

Je suis désormais gardien dans une bijouterie. Au début, le patron était sceptique à cause de mon âge, mais après que je l'ai sauvé d'un jeune qui a voulu le braquer dans une ruelle, il m'a embauché sans hésiter. Quant à mon frère, il est parvenu à trouver un boulot dans une entreprise de logiciels, grâce à l'informateur de Steiller, il avait les qualifications nécessaires pour le poste. Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme tout neuf. D'ailleurs, il faut que je me dépêche, je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec ma fille. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, elle a pris l'initiative de m'appeler.

Elle veut que l'on discute. J'ai beau être officiellement redevenu le mari de sa mère, elle veut apprendre à me connaître mieux avant de me considérer comme son père. C'est une réaction tout à fait compréhensible. Je me plie donc à ses exigences et après avoir salué une dernière fois la caméra, par laquelle je sais que l'informateur de Steiller peut me voir, je me mets en route pour mon rendez-vous. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ce type à lunette que j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir lorsque nous étions dans le square. Il m'a rendu ma famille perdue avec l'aide de son ami justicier. Maintenant, j'ai tout le temps et la liberté qu'il me faut pour profiter de ce miracle.


End file.
